


夏日午后的笨蛋和好心人

by midnight_yesterday



Category: Intersection
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Intersex Mika, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_yesterday/pseuds/midnight_yesterday
Summary: 双性笨蛋美嘉和大科学家威廉。是喜剧😉
Relationships: William Aoyama/Mika Hashizume
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 祝您度过愉快的一天❤️

威廉趴在桌上试着写出些歌词，身后的门被打开，又被合上。他没理会，把刚才写的一句话涂掉，笔杆在桌上轻敲了几下，新的句子冒出来，于是他继续写。  
“威廉。 ”  
进来了一会的人好像等不下去了，声音里还带着点求助的热气。  
威廉没说话也没有回头，折起左手做了个“过来”的手势。米卡拿起他丢在地上当枕头的小熊玩偶走过来，转过身，屁股靠在桌沿上。威廉又用笔杆敲了两下桌子，比之前更用力。米卡把小熊放在腹部前面，看了看威廉的笔迹，确定对方没在做什么严肃创作，“我好像长了一个奇怪的东西。“米卡低下头，把本来放玩偶往上抱了一些，“你能不能帮我看看？”  
威廉放下笔，转椅向米卡方向旋转四十五度，“我不是医生。”  
米卡把玩偶抱在胸前，下巴抵在上面，“我不太想去医院，而且身边可靠又不会笑话我的人就只有你了。”即便自知自信如威廉，也会对米卡这种无意中对自己的吹捧没辙。他只好挺起肩背做出看诊的架势，“好吧。什么东西，长在哪里。”  
米卡把头埋在玩偶里几秒，扭转腰把它放在桌上，然后打开自己腰带的搭扣。威廉等待他的动作。不知道什么时候起米卡也开始穿这种略厚的直筒牛仔裤了，他想，明明以前一年里有三个季节都只穿沙滩裤。不过等米卡把内裤也脱下来并渐渐地将腿分开，他大概知道了原因。在那个他们两人都有的没太大意义的谁都懒得提及的部分下面有常理来说不应该存在的褶。他身体前倾，手肘支在大腿上，两手在下巴上抱拳，以名侦探推理的姿态观察了一会。  
“是那个吗？”米卡问。他现在不太害羞了，大概是和小熊下定决心的缘故。“至少看起来。“威廉谨慎判断，“可以摸吗？”米卡点点头。他愈发觉得自己来找威廉是对的。威廉虽然比他小一岁半，但是会很多乐器，很会编曲写歌，游泳和保龄球也很厉害，表达好恶十分果断从不说三道四，在现在这样的情况下也可以从容不迫的应对。可真想成为威廉这么酷的人，米卡不止一次这么想。  
威廉的椅子向米卡推进不少。他用左手中指轻柔地由下至上划过那里略凸出来的部分。米卡轻轻哼了一声。  
碰上去也很像啊，怎么搞的。威廉又问，“可以再摸摸看吗？”他本来就是那种对自己不感兴趣的事情一秒钟都不会花费，对自己感兴趣的事就务必系统了解的个性。眼前发生的一切恰好打开了他类似科学家人格的开关。米卡把腿的角度开的更大一些，威廉都上手帮忙了，自己没有不配合的理由。威廉的手指在缝隙的外部滑动，略微用力，但是并没有进入的意思。被接触的地方产生一种奇异的酥麻感，米卡忍不住发出哼哼唧唧的声音，腰也软了。只是这么轻微的接触这样一块地方，他却觉得自己快要站不住了。  
“奇怪。”威廉自言自语，加大了手上的力度。他算不上经验丰富，只能说不是毛头小子。在他不算丰富的经验里，这个触感货真价实到不敢相信。各种疑问像烟火般展开，这是真实的吗？为什么会这样？人类世界如此奇异吗？有可能更近一步吗？米卡的身体终于往他的方向倒，他适时站起来让米卡的头靠在自己的右肩上，米卡抱住他的脖子，像家迎接主人。他感到米卡升高的体温和细微的颤抖，生出一点恻隐之心，空着的右手轻轻地拍在米卡的背上。  
“没事的、没事的。”他并不经常安慰人，只会在米卡的耳边这样刻意压低清亮的声线重复。但是米卡并没有受到太多缓解。他往威廉的锁骨上缩，尽量平稳气息，“那检查，可不可以先停一下。”他这才意识到让米卡这样的其实是自己还在探索的手。与其说他的探索没停过，不如说是在好奇和惯性下深入到他并没有事先计划的部分，“那个，抱歉。”他立刻停下，中指和无名指都湿了，他只能把左手垂在一边。米卡的身体还在颤抖，威廉知道这种感受与男性的释放不同，不会在一瞬间结束。他的右手从米卡的背移到后脑，像安抚小猫一样耐心摸了摸他的头发和后颈。过了一会米卡平静下来，“所以真的是那个吗？”  
“百分之八十吧，我想。”威廉想了想说。不过祭典般爆炸的问题还需要更多研究来解答，“你晚上有空的话我们还可以做更彻底的检查，好吗？”  
米卡听到威廉的提议，头发蹭了蹭威廉的肩。威廉真是什么都会啊，米卡在心里默默感叹，来找威廉商量真是太好了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常傻的没有搞颜色的就是谈恋爱的章节。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我觉得自己写得不太好，文分好像很不一致，但如果您看到了就看个乐吧....  
> 祝您渡过愉快得一天❤️

米卡在小组作业组员可怜兮兮的眼神中点点头，向威廉发送邮件，“对不起啦，我晚上不能来了”，最后再加上一个哭脸。他心里觉得抱歉，让威廉那么费心地又是视检又是触检，明明说好了现在又毁约。他甚至有点后悔把这件事告诉威廉。这件发生在他身上的事情虽然让他烦恼，但也并没有烦恼到什么不可控制的地步，比如说，他并没有生理期。以他的生理常识，这个部分就只是存在在他身上罢了。想找威廉确认也只是觉得独自背负秘密太沉重，他身边的所有人里，没有比威廉更适合分享秘密的人。其实他想不明白威廉还有什么要检查的，不过哪怕只是为了满足威廉的好奇心他也无所谓，他不觉得这种能让威廉满意又不会给自己带来损失的行为有任何问题。

威廉一般来说不是会迅速回信息的人，常常好几个小时才会从自己手里的事情里停下来看一眼手机，他也没少因为自己的这种习惯被抱怨，不过因为他是青山威廉，所有的对于他的不满也就止于几句无关痛痒的抱怨。米卡按下发送键，刚想直接把手机放回口袋，就收到了威廉的回信。

“怎么了？”米卡看到简短的字符排列，好像看见威廉黑色的没有太多情绪的下垂的眼睛。

米卡一边同意组员去麦当劳通宵的提议，跟着他们走，一边双手打字，“去麦当劳写作业。可能会很晚。”

“是那一家吗”威廉大概是在洗手间，反应速度惊人。

米卡按了一个笑脸表情回过去，等了几秒钟，威廉没有再回复。米卡把手机放回牛仔裤口袋里。

作业的提交时间是明晚，米卡原本的计划是明天上午把所有人的部分整合修改，下午大家一起核对两轮，这样来看时间应该是绰绰有余。但是现在的情况是某两位组员因为各种原因，自己的部分可以算得上没开始写，而小组只有五个人。虽然没有明确的指派，米卡却总是在做实质上的组长工作，协调安排，有的时候还要调解人际关系。一想到不到二十个小时里要完成超过三分之一的报告以及整合工作，米卡对着电脑皱了皱眉毛。他的脸又窄又小，不笑的时候有点吓人，但是坐在他右侧和对面的组员都知道其实他是很好说话的，或者说作业会拖成这样也有一部分是米卡很好说话的原因。比如现在，米卡看着自己屏幕上的同步数据，指着身旁的同学的电脑，“这里好像漏了两组交互项。你再看一下你前面写的循环。”对面的组员听到，连忙把电脑屏幕翻过来，“那我呢那我呢？”米卡看着同学冒冒失失的样子，无奈地笑了一下说，“有什么问题的话我会直接说，现在最重要的是先把结果做出来。”于是两位后进同学表示了歉意，继续埋在自己的键盘前面。

又在这些无聊的事情上浪费时间，明明困得人都在前后晃。威廉跨坐在自己的自行车上，在十字路口的另一端隔着麦当劳的落地窗看着米卡，心里默默吐槽。他将手腕向里翻了一下，显示凌晨三点四十五分钟。他十二点左右完成编曲，吃了一个橙子，给米卡发邮件问他进度如何，等洗完澡吹干头发睡了一觉又起来，才收到一条不痛不痒的“还在麦当劳”，就骑自行车出门兜风。夏天的晚上一点也不冷，再加上凌晨路上人和车都很少，他很喜欢室外的风完整地拍过自己身体的感觉。不过他已经保持静止有一会，再让风吹干他头发上薄薄的汗可能有损健康。他不情愿地从车上下来，推着横把往明黄色的M招牌走过去。

经过好几个小时的编写和测试，大家都深感疲惫，思维四处发散。米卡用力地眨了两下眼睛，食指在材料给出的公式上画着圈，“你看这里。这个公式是不能直接用的。这个假设我们已经改过了，你写的时候不应该再算这个。”米卡等着同学的回应，对方的下句却和作业毫无关系，“诶，米卡，以前没发现，你的手好小啊。”同学好像想和米卡比较一样伸出手，不过动作被突然出现在桌上的冰可乐中止。

威廉放下饮品，沉默地坐在米卡左侧的空位上，穿着骑车的时候穿的一身黑色运动服。

“青山。”米卡的两位同学看到学校乐队的吉他手兼键盘手兼主唱兼作词兼作曲兼制作人来了，和他打招呼。不过就算没有这些头衔，仅凭外表威廉也会非常容易成为学校里的名人。"你们好。“威廉向他们回礼，虽然并不知道他们是谁。他斜着身体，靠在米卡边上看了看米卡的屏幕，“快写完了吗？”

“谢谢你的可乐。”米卡看到威廉来了非常开心，轻轻地撞了一下对方，“大体上吧。还有一个小题可以直接用结论所以会很快，只要改一点点。”

威廉听到后，随口回一句，“那就好”，之后直接趴在桌上进入节能模式。

大约三十分钟后，他们终于补完了小组作业的初稿。大家都长长地呼了一口气。对面的同学收拾摊了一桌的笔记本和电脑，“真的太不好意思了，让你陪我们熬到现在。”米卡无所谓地耸肩，“我们是一个组的，这种话就别说了。”“那我们下次还能一组吗？”坐在米卡右侧的同学问。米卡还没回答，威廉像是从冬眠中醒过来的小熊第一时间去找蜂蜜罐一样揽着米卡的肩膀站起来。

“哟，你醒了。”米卡笑着看着威廉慢悠悠的伸懒腰。

威廉不置可否，看了一眼自己之前摘下放在桌上的表，“快回家。天都亮了。”

他们一起回了米卡家。一路上谁也没有说话，米卡是真的困了而威廉应该是根本就没有完全清醒。虽然这样，米卡还是觉得威廉在这样的状态下可以这么稳定地推着自行车走很厉害。真不愧是威廉，他想，掏出钥匙打开房门。和威廉空间充足被堆满各种书籍和乐器合成器的公寓不同，米卡的家小一些，但因为空显得很大。威廉把自行车靠在玄关的柜子上，等米卡找到新的牙刷再带他去洗手间。两个人默契地站在镜子前刷了牙，米卡找来自己比较宽松的t恤和睡裤给威廉，”你先睡吧。我还是冲个澡再睡觉。”米卡又困又累，声音非常哑。威廉低下头贴了贴米卡的额头表示接收到了，拖着身体走进卧室。

直到第二天下午威廉才醒过来。他一开始没有反应过来自己在哪里，陌生地看着自己身上合身得过分的灰色运动t恤。等他彻底想明白自己是谁在哪里这些基本问题后，其他感官也完全恢复，其中最明显的就是饥饿。他打开卧室的门，米卡正在餐桌上继续工作。

“早——上——好——！”米卡故意开他的玩笑，眼睛又回到屏幕上，“等一下我这一段很快改完了。冰箱里有火腿起司卷。”他记得威廉很喜欢吃火腿，早上去超市买牛奶的时候顺手买了一些。

威廉揉揉自己蓬松的乱发，拉开米卡对面的椅子坐下来，“还是三明治？“米卡边打字边问，他完全没看威廉，只是感觉到对方很小幅度的反应，回答，“再等十分钟。”

第一轮核对修改都结束了，米卡把电脑和合上，等待其他组员的二次核对结束的邮件。经过昨晚，他大概有一周不想再看这些东西。他很快做好了火腿三明治拿给威廉，自己顺手拆了一包薯片吃。观察了威廉一会，米卡有了有趣的发现，“你的胡子长得好快啊。”威廉没什么反应。后面的几分钟里，这个空间里只有两个人各自吃着自己食物的声音。终于米卡放下薯片，双手放在餐桌上，鼓了鼓嘴，很真诚地看着威廉说，“那个，威廉，昨天晚上，我很感动。”威廉嚼着三明治，等米卡继续说下去。米卡坦诚地说，“这样的时间你还来麦当劳看我。你这么关心我，我真的很感动。”

威廉已经把三明治吃完了。他的个人哲学包括吃东西只是为了补充营养这一条，把这些放在一边，米卡做的三明治味道也不坏。“是今天早上，“他拿起餐盘站起来，看到米卡没反应过来，补充说，“时间是今天早上才对。”威廉把餐盘放进水池，“你的作业是今天晚上交吗？”

米卡向背对着自己的威廉伸出两只手，把拇指折进去，“八点。”

“那好。”威廉快速地冲干净餐盘，拿起来立在一旁的沥水槽中，“我回家拿点东西，八点再过来。”

米卡认真地问，“有什么事吗？”

威廉转过身走到他面前，像哄小朋友那样接住他放在空中的双手，握着掂了掂，米卡的手确实比一般同身高的人要小，威廉想，不过他早就知道了。“说起继续上次的检查，”威廉说，“我想，我们晚上来做吧。”

难道威廉的思维又一次和自己不在一个维度，米卡想，但是从指尖传来的威廉的手掌的热度莫名其妙地传递至他的手臂，胸口和脸。他还是决定进一步确认，“做什么？”

威廉瞬间笑起来。可能是他平时面无表情的时候太多，威廉笑起来感染力极强，简直像变了一个人。他声调上扬，用环球航海家介绍地球是圆的一般的语气回答，“米卡，为什么要问这么傻的问题。”

是这样的吗，米卡因为威廉的笑容陷入怀疑。虽然学校里的同学常觉得威廉过于英俊和冷淡，疏远人群，但是米卡知道威廉在和他以及其他乐队成员在一起的时候并不那么难以接近的，也会因为一些很琐碎或者理所当然的事而笑很久。但是上一次他笑得这么灿烂是什么情况米卡已经想不起来。而且他觉得威廉比他聪明冷静许多，如果威廉觉得没问题的事，那就多半是没问题的。或许是这样的吧，大概就是这样的吧，米卡站起来收拾餐桌上食物的残渣，和威廉拥抱，帮他整理了一下头发，送他出门。对于今天晚上会和威廉做这件事，到底有什么需要疑问的呢。


End file.
